


A White Christmas and A Summer Wedding

by Titti



Series: Vacation Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Pansy plans a vacation for Christmas by herself, but her plans change when Ron ends up in the same hotel
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Vacation Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A White Christmas and A Summer Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Sleigh Ride  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Family Portrait  
> rarepairs_shorts' Festive Fun at LJ/DW- Prompts: a white Christmas and surprises

Pansy had decided to leave England for the holidays. Her excuse was that she wanted to have a White Christmas and there was no snow in England. The real reason was that with her father in jail, her mother hidden away at her family's estate, she didn't want to be pitied for being alone. No one pitied you when you were on vacation in one of the new magical hotels in the Alps.

She had all the best clothes for a ski resort, but she had no intention of going skiing and when she reached the concierge for information, she wasn't surprised when the woman there said, "Would you like for us to make reservation for skiing time?"

Pansy snorted. "Please explain to me why anyone would risk broken bones, exposure to the cold, skin cracking from the wind just to go down a mountain when she could Apparate." 

"I hate to say it, but she's right."

Pansy turned, surprised to hear a voice she knew too well. "Weasley, what are you doing here? Is the Auror office following me? Because I will make a formal complaint."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Shocked you don't know, but I quit."

"Is this why your girlfriend dumped you?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Possibly. Not enough drive and willingness to change the world. Again," Ron said with a shrug. "Hermione and Harry will never stop saving the world. It's who they are. I- I'm just the normal one."

Pansy was taken aback by the honesty. She tried to think of an ulterior motive, but she couldn't imagine that a Gryffindor like Weasley would have the patient to lay a trap that led to a social pas faux. He probably didn't know what a social pas faux was. "That's… actually very smart of you. You have the name, the Order of Merlin, no reason to risk life and limb again."

Ron grinned. "I thought Slytherins were the ambitious ones."

Pansy chuckled. "Gryffindors don't seem to understand what true ambition is. There's a reason why so many Ministers are Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. They want to do the work to help society. We just want the power and money to live a very comfortable life and let others do the work, which is why we end up on the Wizengamot. We even get paid to judge others."

Ron shrugged. "That's not terrible. Not the part about the Wizengamot, because that's pretty horrible. I mean I don't care about the power, but I like to have money, not the kind of money you have, but enough to live comfortably. Blimey, are we agreeing on something?"

"Terrible, isn't it?" Pansy said. "Although we agree on skiing as well."

"We do have sleigh rides," the concierge said. "There is no risk of broken bones."

Pansy thought for a moment. "It's still cold and windy."

"Oh come on, Parkinson. What are you going to do? Sit inside the entire holiday?" Ron said. "You could have done that at home. Let's go for a ride."

Pansy smirked. "That sounds a little dirty, Weasley. Besides, don't you have your friends with you? Oh, that's why the dare, you are alone here."

"And you have so much company, right?" Ron asked. "If you had friends here, they'd be here with you, trying to showing off who had the best clothes."

"Did you get observant with age?" she asked with a frown. 

"Considering how many arrests I've made in the past four years, I'd say that my observation skills are a lot better than you assume." He looked down at his trunk. "I just got here. Let me get to my room and settle down and then we can go. How's that?"

"Fine, but only because I know you'll spy on me otherwise," Pansy said, although she believed no such thing. They were both alone, it was Christmas and he was Ron Weasley. Her friends would lose it when she told them who she spent Christmas with. "Actually, I'll follow you to make sure you don't get lost on your way there. You're capable of finding a Dark wizard even here and then I'm stuck here waiting for you."

"Glad to see that your priorities are still with you." Ron shook his head, but levitated the trunk as they walked to his room. There, he opened the trunk to get the heavier cloak that he'd need for outside. 

Pansy, being the curious person she was, used the time to look into the trunk. She reached in and took out two frames. "Weasley, explain to me why you're traveling with a family portrait and a picture with your friends. Do you have some kink I should know about?"

Ron grabbed the frames and put them in the dresser. "None of my kinks are your business, but it's my first Christmas without my family. This is my way of having them with me. And before you make some other remark, Hermione and Harry are as much part of my family as my brothers and sister. Just because we broke up, it doesn't mean that we aren't best friends."

Pansy wanted to say something, but then shrugged. "I thought Draco and I were forever, but he's still my best friend. Also I should know about all of your kinks. I'm terribly curious"

"Look at us. We found three things we agree on in the past ten minutes. We might die from the shock," Ron said. "But I'm still not telling you if I have any kinks."

Pansy snigged. "And look at you, being able to use sarcasm appropriately and deny me knowledge. Now that's the real shock. Now, put that cloak on and let's take this ride."

***

Apparently wizards were smarter than Muggles, because the queue for the sleigh rides was a lot longer than the queue for skiing. Pansy didn't like it at all. She even mentioned quite loudly the names Potter and Weasley, but apparently continental Europeans didn't give a hoot about the Chosen One. Normally she'd take great pleasure in that, but not right now.

"We're almost there," Ron said, with an amused smile.

"Yes, but we could totally take the family in front of us. I'm sneaky, you're good with a wand, and we can scare the children easily," she said, keeping a straight face.

"What the hell? You can't- You're making a joke." Ron put a hand on his heart. "The shock, oh my, I might have a heart attack."

Pansy frowned. "What is that?"

Ron sighed. "This is what happens when you hung out with people who grew up in the Muggle world. You learn these things that no one else understands. A heart attack is some illness Muggle get. I'm not even sure the mechanics, but it's something they say to show surprise, as in their heart would stop beating from the surprise."

"Muggles are truly strange, aren't they?" Pansy asked.

"A bit. Just don't tell Hermione, and look, we're finally getting our sleigh, no battles required."

Pansy laughed as she got inside. The sleigh was pulled by a thestral, just like at Hogwarts, but they went faster here. Despite the warning spells, Pansy unfolded the blanket provided and wrapped around them. "I doubt many people here can see the thestrals," she said as they moved away.

"While almost everyone in Britain can," Ron said.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked.

"Answering you?" Ron said confused.

"Don't you know you're supposed to put an arm around me while we go on this ride. Seriously, Weasley, must I tell you everything," Pansy said.

Ron snorted. "You sound like Hermione." He put his arm around her. "Better?"

"I don't know. You've just insulted me. I do not sound like Granger," Pansy said.

"Sure you don't." They went quiet as they went down the mountain. "Can you hear the song? Jingle Bells?"

"Unfortunately." She'd heard it plenty at Draco's during his quest to learn more about Muggles. "Pretty stupid lyrics if you ask me."

"Hermione told me that it was written in the 19th century, when Muggles used the sleigh rides in the dark to hook up without chaperones," Ron said with a grin.

"Did they now? Then they aren't complete idiots," Pansy answered. After a heartbeat she added, "I don't have a chaperone. A hotel room is a lot warmer."

"Parkinson, are you propositioning me?" Ron asked, with a grin.

"I'm being kind and helping you out, seeing as you feel bad without your family. I'm only doing it in the name of cheering you up," Pansy said.

"In that case, it's my duty to encourage your altruistic tendencies," Ron answered, chuckling.

"You know Weasley, you aren't so bad. I might keep you around for more than sex," Pansy said.

Ron laughed. "Let's get through this ride, before we decide about our future together."

Pansy leaned against Ron as the thestral took them to their destination. She could let him think that they were seeing how things went, but she was already planning. If she played her cards right, a White Christmas might just lead to a white dress for a summer wedding. After all, the man did have the name, the fame, the money and from what she could tell being pressed against him, the body as well. Yes, her friends would definitely lose it.


End file.
